Lords of the Lockerroom
Lords of the Lockerroom is a American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions on October 13, 1999http://ropemall.com/lords-of-the-lockerroom-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Billy Herrington, Mark Wolff, Nick Steel, and Van Darkholme. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel' Billy Herrington was taking a shower, when Nick Steel entered in the locker room. After showering, Billy started to change clothes and keeps up appearances by challenging Nick to a match. They strip down to their trunks and wrestle. Nick proves to be a formidable wrestler after tricking Billy into believing that Nick was an amateur and knocking Billy out after grabbing Billy's balls with such force that it causes in to be open for a blood choke. Billy comes out on top, literally, and goes in Nick, with a condom; anally. Nick is never seen again after this. Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme Mark Wolff was sitting on a bench in the same locker room that Billy defeated Nick in, when Van Darkholme enters the gym locker room, wearing a leather BSDM outfit. Van Darkholme and Mark Wolff glare at each other for 4 seconds, before Van Darkholme attempts to leave his belongings in a locker and stares at Mark Wolff again. Mark Wolff, thinking that Van might be lost, tells him that "The leather club's two blocks down.", Van curses at him. Prompted by Van's insult, Mark and Van shove each other, as they agree to settle their conflict by wrestling. They strip down to their trunks and wrestle. Van defeats Mark in the first round after many holds. Mark defeats Van in the second after putting him in a hold that constricts his neck. Van is defeated by a sleeper hold by an exhausted Mark. Post-Fight Shower Scene After defeating Van, Mark decides to go take a shower, reflecting on how he easily knocked out the leatherman, and returns back into the locker room to masturbate. Van then finally comes to and also decides to go take a shower, but also masturbates. Van is never seen again after this. 'Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff' Billy Herrington was hearing noises while working out in a different room. He decides to investigate the source of the noise. He finds out that the noises were coming from the locker room and sees an exhausted Mark Wolff sitting in a bench. Mark explains the cause of the noise by saying that he knocked out the leatherman using the nomenclature "jabroni". Puzzled by his choice of words, Billy says "A jabroni?", to which Mark responds that the leatherman challenged him to a 1-2-3 wrestling match. Being a half-Italian himself, Billy questions the jabroni word usage with Mark saying that nobody could take him, ignoring Billy's question. Billy warns Mark that he isn't like any opponents he's fought before. Acknowledging the warning, Mark tries to settle it in a match and has a good vibe about wrestling Billy. Billy tries to warn Mark again about wrestling him, to which Mark responds with that he needs his hair cut in an hour or so. Billy tells Mark that he can do that after coming out of a hospital; implying that Billy will break Mark in some fashion. Billy, accepting the wrestling match, tells Mark about his speed, and Mark responds with that he's quicker than Billy. Billy comes up with a bet that leaves Mark initially puzzled and prompts Billy to bet on what he's thinking about. Billy bets that if he wins, he'll have anal sex with Mark. Mark accepts this, but on one condition: defeat him in a 1-2-3 match. Billy accepts, but thinks that Mark talks too much garbage and tells him his wrestling style, which Mark is fond of. The match begins after Billy gets on bottom and Mark readies his spot on top. In the middle of the match, Billy sees Mark exhausted and requests him to have the 2nd round focused on the wrestlers masturbating in order to regain some energy. Mark, fatigued, gets defeated by Billy. Billy puts Mark into a hold and Mark gives up. Billy then prepares to safely have anal sex with Mark with a condom in his locker. Mark tries to crawl away from Billy, but Billy gets up close to Mark. Right after that, the film ends. Leaving Mark's current predicament unknown. 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis (Edited)' Ever since Can-Am introduced you to Muscle God Billy Herrington in Worship, the e-mails have been pouring in to Boss Sexton with one resounding question: When are you going to put Billy up against Mark Wolff? Well your prayers have been answered! We finally managed to coordinate Billy and Mark's busy appearance schedules and get them in L.A. at the same time. The result is one of the most visually stunning Can-Am productions yet. Beautiful bodies, beautifully shot on Can-Am's huge new lockerroom and shower set. We join the action with wiry young newcomer Nick Steel ogling Billy as he showers. You know Billy loves the attention but he keeps up appearances by challenging Nick to a match. You'll be surprised at Nick's skill and agility on the mat. His speed enables him to surprise Billy with more than one ball-breaking move. Of course he is simply no match for Billy's brute strength and must finally submit to Billy's thick dick. But we think you'll notice the big smile on Nick's face while his tight little ass gets victory-fucked into tomorrow! Next up, leather master Van Darkholme obviously has no problem showing off his awesome body in full gear wherever he goes - even the gym. When Mark Wolff mocks his appearance he challenges Wolff to a fight so they can see who's the real top. This one could go either way as Darkholme - in his first video - clearly has the skills to go on to wrestling stardom. But experience counts and Wolff takes him down, leaving Darkholme to release his tension in the shower by blowing a hot load. With the pretenders-to-the-throne vanquished, there can be only one true Lord of the Lockerroom. It's time for Billy and Mark to square-off and the two bodybuilders give it all they have. They lose their suits midway through round one, and it becomes an ass slapping, ball grabbing, nipple pinching spectacular - with all the great holds and moves you expect. Billy takes round one, forcing Mark to jerk off. Then he challenges Mark to a loser-gets-fucked second round - and, amazingly, Mark accepts! With their virgin asses on the line, can you imagine the action? Is it possible one could get fucked? Find out! 'MarkWolff Synopsis' LORDS OF THE LOCKER ROOM The two top muscle models, Mark Wolff and Billy Herrington clash for the first time, the result is one of the most visually stunning productions yet. Huge beautifully muscular bodies shot on a huge lockeroom and shower set. The action starts with wiry young newcomer Nick Steel ogling Billy as he showers. Billy loves the attention, but keeps up appearances by challenging Nick to a match. Nick’s speed enables him to surprise Billy with a more than one ball-breaking move, of course he’s no match for Billy’s brute strength and must finally submit to Billy’s thick dick. But we think you’ll notice the big smile on Nick’s face while his tight little ass gets victory fucked. Next up Leather Master Van Darkholme. When Mark mocks his appearance, he challenges Wolff to a fight, this one could go either way, as Darkholme clearly has the skills. But experience counts and Wolff takes him down, leaving Darkholme to release his tension in the shower by blowing a hot load. With the pretenders to the throne vanquished, it’s time for Mark and Billy to square-off, the two body builders give it all they have. They lose their suits midway through round one, and it becomes an ass slapping, ball grabbing, nipple pinching jack-off spectacular, with all the great holds and moves you expect. Who win’s? To become the Lord of the Lockeroom? Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi, Fercussion, Butt drum * "Roman-Greco just straight up?" - Billy Herrington * "Ah, more or less just straight up." - Nick Steel * "I'm not a bottom, my friend." - Billy Herrington * "Oh, you get mad? You're getting mad? You're getting mad? You're getting mad?" - Nick Steel * "You're just riding door, don't ya?" - Billy Herrington * "It's child's play with you!" - Billy Herrington * Billy Herrington's butt from when he pulled off Nick Steel's shorts. This is edited to only show Billy's butt and part of his back. This also resembles a penis. * Billy Herrington's yelling noises. * "Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down." - Mark Wolff * "Fuck you." - Van Darkholme * "Nah fuck you, leatherman!" - Mark Wolff * "Maybe you and I should settle it right here on the ring if you think you're that tough." * "Oh yeah? I'll kick your ass!" - Van Darkholme * "Yeah. You're gonna wrestle and wrestle?" - Mark Wolff * "Yeah, ha! Yeah right man. Let's go! Why don't you get out of that leather stuff? I'll strip down out of this and we'll settle it right here in the ring. What do you say?" - Mark Wolff * "Huh? Huh? Ooh. Alright." - Mark Wolff * "Yeah, no problem!" - Van Darkholme * "You got it. Get out of that uh, jabroni outfit." - Mark Wolff * "Yeah. Smart ass." - Van Darkholme * "I'll show you who's boss in this gym." - Mark Wolff * "Come on! Let's go!" - Mark Wolff * "Yeah!" - Mark Wolff * "Pretty good for a big mouth." - Van Darkholme * "Give up?" - Van Darkholme * "Yeah, right!" - Mark Wolff * "That's what I think about giving up!" - Mark Wolff * "Oh fuck!" - Van Darkholme * Van Darkholme putting Mark Wolff in the back breaking hold. * Mark Wolff moving around in the back breaking hold. * Mark Wolff's yelling noises. * "How about you give up?" - Mark Wolff * "Woo!" - Van Darkholme * "Woohoo!" - Mark Wolff * Van Darkholme masturbating in the shower. * "Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh I can always go another round, if that's what you're into. You want to uhmmm give it a try?" - Mark Wolff * "...maybe you and I should try and uh settle it then uh..." - Mark Wolff * "That what you mean?" - Mark Wolff * "Well, whatever you want to do. If that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me in 1-2-3?" - Mark Wolff * "Uhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle!" - Mark Wolff * "Look at that ass, huh?" - Billy Herrington * "There's no escape!" - Billy Herrington * "I still think I can take ya!" - Mark Wolff * Fairy Express - A move first used by Mark Wolff. Imitated by Billy Herrington. Trivia * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on October 21, 2007 became the start of Nick Steel's fame in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ３試合目" (Honkatuketi Gachimuchi Pantsuresuringu 3 Shiai Me, "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: 3 match"). * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 20, 2008 became the start of Van Darkholme and Mark Wolff's fame in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 おまけ編" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki omake-hen, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Bonus Episode"). However, this video does not include the wrestling match between the two. * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 20, 2008 became the start of Mark Wolff's popularity in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 ロッカー編 part1" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki Rokka-hen part1, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Locker Edition part1"). * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on May 13, 2008 was the beginning of Van Darkholme's popularity and also Mark Wolff's famous soramimi "How about you give up?". It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの兄貴 外伝 TDN VS ビオランテ" (Pantsuresuringu no Aniki Gaiden TDN vs Biorante, "Aniki's Pants Wrestling Gaiden: TDN vs. Biollante"). * Nick Steel's nickname, Jonouchi, comes from Billy's soramimi "You're just riding door, don't ya?". * Nick Steel's nickname, Yuji, comes from Billy's soramimi "?.". * Mark Wolff's nickname, Ikariya, comes from Billy's soramimi "Look at that ass, huh?". * Mark Wolff's nickname, Biollante, comes from Billy's soramimi "Feel that bit!". * During the fight with Billy, Nick is demanded by the cameraman to slap his butt, twice. * Mark Wolff is erroneously named Mark Wolf in the opening credits of the film. * While not directly related, after five days after the aforementioned Nico Nico Douga video in which Mark Wolff made his debut into Gachimuchi from Lords of the Lockerroom, the DVD release for the popular Godzilla film Godzilla vs. Biollante (Japanese: ゴジラVSビオランテ), was released in Japan on April 25, 2008. * This may be the only Gachimuchi film to also be cliffhanger. Gallery V.png|V. I.png|I. X.png|X. VIX.png|VIX. Van.png|Fuck you. Cactus.png|...maybe you and I should try and uh settle it in uh... 123.png|Well, whatever you want to do. If that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me 1-2-3? See also * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, another film with Billy Herrington that begun the Gachimuchi fandom after its usage in rickrolling Nico Nico Douga users. * Tales from the Foxhole, a film known for its dream sequence; featuring Billy Herrington. * Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, another film that provides a good example of Billy's skilled acting. * Mark Wolff: Rockhard, a solo clip with Mark Wolff in multiple fantasies, including wearing a business suit with glasses, eating a banana, and becoming a leather boy himself. * Wolff's World, known for Mark Wolff's popular soramimi and devastating Infernal Yukipo move on Philippe Nicolas. * Older Women, Younger Men 5, the film with Lynn Ross seducing T.J. Cummings. * House of Detention, a film with Van Darkholme as the lead torturing his slaves. * 101 Rent Boys, a film that includes Van Darkholme as "#90 van". The source of deep, dark fantasies. References Category:Sources